Furiamaru Isawa
Furiamaru Isawa is a Samurai of Rokugan's Phoenix Clan. Story Rise from the Ash Furiamaru, a cloistered sickly woman with Void powers, was sent by the Phoenix Clan as an emissary and met Tohkatsu Daigotsu during her travels, growing close him in the process. After said mission on the Scorpion territory, Furiamaru returned to her clan, perfecting her art - until mysterious whispers of Rakuen, a Spider temptress who orchestrated the Scorpion incident, tempted Furiamaru to join her in the Spider castle. There, Rakuen allowed Furiamaru to reunite with Tohkatsu, and gave her the ancient manuscripts of talented Blood Mage Iuchi Shahai. Through this writings, Furiamaru developed a new method of using Void and Miasma, fusing them in a process known as Nether. At the same time, she became a lover to Tohkatsu and grew close to Rakuen as well, helping her with finding her lost identity after Rakuen healed her sickness. Paragon of Void and Blood After avenging Rakuen's torment by torturing his "creator" Yasu Chuda, under the guidance of the mystical Shusaku, Furiamaru, as the Phoenix Clan Thunder, played a key role during the final battle against the wizard Iuchiban who sought to kill her and erase the concept of Nether. From them, Tohkatsu and Furiamaru's whereabouts are unknown, but they eventually reached the Cheshire Isle. Furiamaru, at Tohkatsu's contact, eventually grew corrupted. In order to save her from damnation, Tohkatsu faced his own curse and became Akutenshi, using his powers to save Furia, asserting dominion over his own fate. Now healed and more powerful than ever due to Tohkatsu's support, a fully healed Furia asserted her power and began developing her mastery of Nether once more. Fleeting Imago Furiamaru briefly made her appearance in Kieran Tuule's travels, helping him with Blood arts in exchange for him promising to help her Future Child with Tohkatsu, Tiffany Nomizaki, in the future - a word he obviously kept. Another Furiamaru appeared as a Divine Servant of Aries, summoned to defeat other, weakened Servants in an irregular Servant War. Under the command of the Third Reich, she was made to fight under the service of Friedrich Thule. She was ultimately defeated due to Friedrich's impulsiveness and lack of abilities to properly use Furiamaru's abilities. Appearance Furiamaru is a frail, black-haired woman with piercing red eyes, dressed in the white and red elegant kimono of the Phoenix Clan. Although she once suffered from epilepsy, she is now healed as the result of Rakuen's medicine. Personality Furiamaru is an ambitious and proud woman, one who neither believes in nor denies honor, but instead views it as something that must be balanced against one's inner desires; finding balance in all things, Furiamaru draws upon this philosophy to balance various magical or mundane arts as well, equating progress and spiritual equilibrium. This is not to mean that Furiamaru lacks emotion or personal drive; her pride and desire to show her potential after being cloistered during most of her life lead to her recklessly dashing towards the unknown, seeking to touch the unexplored, grasp and carve it, and to break through all that is forbidden. Her curiosity and imagination are boundless, as is her desire of control, and her will to show others what she is truly worth. Powers * Keen Intellect: Furiamaru is a genius, this is a self-evident fact - her mastery of several magical arts, natural talent at many games such as Go or Shogi, and immense adaptability are testament to this fact. * Regeneration: As an Akutenshi, Furiamaru possesses immense regenerative abilities and an immunity to further corruption. * Necromancy Mastery: A talented mage, Furiamaru has quickly managed to grasp the principles of Maho and become an expert at it in barely a few weeks of studying the hidden records of Iuchi Shahai's writings. * Void Mastery: Furiamaru possesses an innate understanding of the Void's powers and is as such a terrifyingly powerful young woman, able to manipulate the fabric of existence, erase events, modify elements, and much more. * Shamanism: Furiamaru is a talented Shaman as well, using mainly the powers of Fire and Wind to suit her dynamic style. * Nether Use: Furiamaru has invented the bases of Nether manipulation as well. * Divine Servant Abilities: Her Divine Servant version possesses abilities fitting her role as Furiamaru of Aries. Storylines * Legend of the Five Rings : Fates and Fortunes features her. * Sugisarishi Omoide briefly features her. * Magus Wars : Irregularity features her as Furiamaru of Aries. Trivia * Furiamaru's name is a portmanteau of Furia, fury - and Maru, meaning perfection or circle in Japanese, hinting at her dual nature. * If Tohkatsu mirrors the path of the archetypal Spider and can be compared to Daigotsu, Furiamaru bears strong undertones of Shahai's progression - including her immense talent for magic and relationship with Tohkatsu. Category:Character Category:Rokugan Category:Akasha Category:Miasma Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant